


We'll Never Stop

by erenwrites



Series: Adventures in Wynncraft [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don't Judge Me, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Violence, WynnCraft, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenwrites/pseuds/erenwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye really just wanted to rent out a cheap place in Ragni, maybe take up farming or the merchant business. </p><p>Well, when she becomes an adventurer who has a knack with a bow and arrow, befriends a warrior- Tommy, finds out her father is alive, and gets caught up in her own quest, she decides that perhaps a more plausible place to rent would be in small town Bremminglar. </p><p>Actually, Skye just really wants a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY AM I WRITING FANFICTION FOR MY FAVOURITE MINECRAFT SERVER THAT IS DUMB BECAUSE MINECRAFT IS FOR FOUR YEAR OLDS AND I AM TOTALLY NOT OBSESSED NOPE NEVER EVEN PLAYED MINECRAFT WHAAAAAAT. 
> 
> okay fine I play minecraft and Wynncraft and I love it so ha  
> and you don't know me for all you know I _could_ be four
> 
> ; = :

It all began six years past, when the Royal family of Ragni was at a banquet in Chalottore, a very dry, dusty town just out of the Wynn province.

The King of Ragni- a happy, amused fellow- was with his slightly crazy wife, Hela, and his only daughter. Adeline.

The banquet was short and tiring, but the Royal family was supposed to be back in Ragni by the time the moon had risen.

Instead there was a fire. It swept across Chalottore, causing mass panic and burning the whole town. Queen Hela died quickly, and Adeline was nowhere to be found. The King of Rangi was put into intensive emergency care for his burns, but recovered and continued back home to continuously rule over Ragni.

Adeline was never found, and so presumed dead. Loosing his wife and daughter changed the King. He became cold and detached. He lost his sense of humour and he never smiled. 

He never really bounced back.

What the King didn't know was that Adeline had been rescued by local merchants that had no idea she was the princess. Instead they took her in and raised the child. Two merchants in particular: Megyn and George. 

They named her Skye and thanked Notch for granting them with a child.

Skye wasn't quite the same as the few others who lived on the move. She never showed an interest in, well, _anything_... or at least until a scout warned the group of merchants to stay away from an excavation site ahead. Then Skye got quite interested in his weapon- a simple but strong looking jungle wood bow. The young girl was mesmerized. When Megyn saw her adopted daughter staring at it, she was horrified.

Of course there were options, different professions. There were different ranks, and different classes in those ranks. If you were to be a Quester, the more dangerous, adventurous type of folk, you could be a warrior, archer, assassin, mage, et cetera. If you were going to be a Merchant, there were even more options. Junk merchants, weapon and armory merchants, as well as food and supply merchants, traveling merchants...

Then there were Questers. These type folk were dangerous, brave, adventurous, and generally got killed. The classes were few but important- the warriors, the archers, the mages, the assassins. There were also the more rare hunters, ninja, dark wizards, and knights, although they were mostly alternate. Questers traveled the province of Wynn as personal request of the King himself- on a mission to go on quests, to kill monsters, and to protect the citizens of all cities. 

Although Questers were there to protect the citizens, most villagers still stood wary of them. Questers really were dangerous, some even had magic. They kept the province safe, and in return they were permanently shunned by everyone.

...Which is why, when Megyn saw her adopted daughter's fascination with weapons, she knew she was in trouble. This could only end with Skye as an archer unless the group of merchants managed to get Skye to appreciate their way of life. Megyn kept her hopes up. _I'm not letting that girl get into trouble or danger- that poor thing wouldn't be able to handle herself out there. It's a big world._

And so, Skye continued living with the merchants, and life went on. 

-=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so horrible XD  
> It'll get better I promise


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye hates being a merchant, Megyn is her saviour, some daydreaming, and a bit of a special message from a scout.

"You can't have both if you don't have fourteen emeralds, sir." Skye said for the sixteenth time. The elderly man in front of her looked confused. "I want... this hat... and these shoes." He repeated. Skye resisted the urge to break the front counter with her own face, and forced a smile. "You _can't have this hat._ You have six emeralds, so you can buy the shoes. You could buy the shoes if you had eight more, sir."

"Young missy, I just want to buy these items, do me a favor!" 

Skye leaned back and sighed. She was never destined to be a merchant, she knew that much. It ran in her adopted family, she knew, but she was _adopted_. Skye's thoughts drifted off to her real family. Megyn and George told her they died, but she still hoped. She wondered if they were merchants.

"Let me take this one, yeah?" A voice said from behind Skye, making her jump. It was Megyn, looking amused. Skye just nodded and moved out of the way. "Yeah, thanks."

Megyn started negotiating with the man. She could do that- it was crazy. She could probably convince the king to hand over all of the Wynn province if she tried hard enough. Skye smiled at the thought. Although the group of merchants she lived with always stayed on the border of the province, and technically they were inside Wynn, Skye still considered it to be a foreign place that she wanted to go to.

She had heard stories from other merchants about the real towns and big trading centers. Skye had heard about the busiest places, like Detlas, and the beautiful places, like Ragni, and the sandstone buildings that rose in Almuj, and the winter cabins in Nesaak. 

_"Tell me about Nemract again!" Skye squealed, five years younger. Ned looked amused. "Again! Kid, it's not_ so _great there, it's like a swamp, swarming in alcoholics and skeletons and ancient ruins." That only made the child beam more. "It sounds so cool... tell me about the dock, again!" Ned groaned. "s'lots of jerks there- real mean people. Fishermen, I tell 'ya. Real dickheads." At that, Megyn interrupted from where she was making dinner. "Ned! Language!" The older fellow looked sheepish. "Sorry ma'am." The grown-ups bickered, but all Skye could think about was the experiances she'd have when she got a horse and when she traveled the province by herself._

"Skye!" 

Skye flinched away. "What? Huh?" Megyn didn't look pleased. "Skye, I know some customers are difficult, but you seem off today. You can't start daydreaming like that, you know what it does to sales. I know you're thinking about Wynn, but remember that if sales this year go well, we might be able to pass through Maltic!" 

The very thought of traveling with the group of merchants made Skye's stomach twist in frustration. The group would slow Skye down, and besides, it wasn't an _adventure_ if she was in a group of _merchants_. 

But she wasn't about to be ungrateful.

"I know, sorry Megyn."

"It's alright, now. Look, we'll figure it all out. Skye... wait-is that a scout?"

Megyn cut herself off as a chestnut horse bounded over, slowing to a trot. A messenger hopped off, looking urgent. "Message from the King of Ragni, lady! It's goin' out to everywhere, 'cause there's a shortage on guards!" He handed over a letter to Megyn, but when she didn't take it, Skye took it upon herself and grabbed the letter. 

In a fancy scrawl on the front, it read, _Recruit Applications ~_

Oh, hell yes. Skye was not letting her opportunities to leave the group and start her own life slip away just like that. She nodded at the messenger. "Thank you!" She said happily, and ran back to show George and Ned. Megyn was oddly quiet, still looking a bit befuddled.

Megyn knew what was happening. She knew that Skye wanted to become a recruit and go adventuring on her own all through Wynn. Megyn had known for years and she had tried _so hard_ to stop it, to make Skye see the greatness in the merchant business. Well, it wasn't for everyone. Some people were just meant to get a class. Some people were meant to find their destiny in the most dangerous possible way. 

But she worried.

She was a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY WILL GET LONGER  
> ALSO WHAT AM I DOING
> 
> HALP


End file.
